


Desde que te conozco

by Leiachan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde siempre Makoto y Haru han tenido una relación muy estrecha, pero lo que los dos veían como una preciosa amistad empieza a convertirse algo más. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiere revelarle al otro sus verdaderos sentimientos temiendo que su relación pudiese acabar.<br/>Historia originalmente publicada en mi cuenta de Fanfiction (Leiachansan) y más tarde en Wattpad (Leiachan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La perspectiva de Makoto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Since I met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502754) by [Leiacchi (Leiachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiacchi)



Llevamos juntos muchos años. Todos los días, aunque tú no te des cuenta, te llevo observando hora tras hora. Desde que nos reunimos al final de las escaleras del templo para ir al instituto, también cuando pasamos cerca del paseo marítimo, hasta cuando estamos sentados en clase.  
Noto como las horas se te hacen eternas, pasas las clases esperando el sonido del timbre, esperando una señal que te diga que estas una hora más cerca de poder zambullirte en el agua y pasar la tarde entrenando con los demás miembros del club. Para mí, ese tiempo que a ti se te hace eterno, pasa en un suspiro. Solo con mirarte mis días se llenan de felicidad, al verte nadar siento que no necesito nada más, es suficiente para mí.  
Muchos dirán que no comprenden nuestra amistad, me preguntarán una y otra vez que qué tipo de diversión le veo a estar con alguien tan callado y serio como tú. No este acuerdo con ellos, aunque no te escuchen, hablas más con la mirada que por ti mismo y tampoco eres serio, te preocupas por todos, al fin y al cabo fuiste el primero en oírme gritar el día de la tormenta y también querías que Rin pudiese ser feliz volviendo a nadar con nosotros.  
Hoy en el club también te has esforzado, has disfrutado del agua y has ayudado a todos mientras entrenábamos. Como siempre, has sido el último en salir del agua. Nagisa y Rei ya se han ido a sus casas, tú acabas de salir de la piscina y aún estás mojado.  
-Haru, ven aquí que te seque el pelo.  
-Estoy bien así, ya se secará al viento.  
-Cogerás un resfriado.  
-Si lo cojo irás a mi casa a cuidarme.  
Tus orejas se ven algo rojas, te hubiese gustado decirlo de manera más seria pero no has podido controlarte.  
-Simplemente ven aquí a que te lo seque.  
Me gusta mucho tocarte el pelo, siempre que sales de la bañera o de la piscina uso la excusa del refriado para poder estar un rato acariciándotelo. A veces parece que te vas a quedar durmiendo mientras lo hago, no me importaría que eso pasase, así podría estar horas y horas acariciándote el pelo mientras veo tu cara placentera mientras sueñas.  
Insistes en que ya está seco y no necesitas que siga, te levantas y empiezas a vestirte. Sigo observándote mientras saco un tema de conversación. Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que por fin has acabado de vestirte, así que salimos de la sala del club. Nuestras casas están en la misma dirección así que no tengo que preocuparme por que nos separemos muy pronto y aún así no quiero que nos separemos.  
-Haru, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa?  
-No me importaría, pero ¿está bien que vaya?  
-Por supuesto, a mi madre no le importará, se pone muy contenta cuando vienes.  
-Entonces iré, pero no levo pijama ni ropa de recambio.  
-Ya te prestaré yo algo, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.  
Mi madre nos preparó la cena la mar de encantada, siempre disfrutaba cuando venía Haru, la casa se alegraba más que otro día cualquiera, Ren y Ran se peleaban por a ver quién era el primero que jugaba con él. Al final siempre acabamos jugando los dos con ellos hasta que se dormían y mis padres los acostaban en sus camas. Después de que se acabase todo el alboroto que armaban aquellos dos la casa se tranquilizaba. Mis padres nos dejaron la bañera preparada, porque de tanto jugar con mis hermanos ninguno de los dos nos pudimos dar un baño antes, y se fueron a dormir.  
Estaba en mi habitación tumbado en la cama leyendo, yo ya me había dado un baño y ahora era el turno de Haru. Tenía ganas de que saliese para poder hablar con él, ahora que todo el mundo se había acostado podríamos estar los dos tranquilos sin que nadie nos molestase.  
No es que Haru usase una bañera que no fuese la suya propia mucho tiempo, no le gustaba molestar, pero conforme pasaban los años se sentía más cómodo bañándose en mi casa y lo de ocuparla por mucho tiempo empezaba a darle algo igual, es como si formase parte de la familia.  
Pasó media hora y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Haru apareció con una toalla sobre los hombros. Llevaba la ropa que le había prestado mi madre antes de entrar al baño, una de mis camisetas de manga corta y unos pantalones azules de un pijama, todo le estaba enorme ya que, aunque yo fuese menor que él, tenía una complexión algo más delgada que la mía.  
-¿Has disfrutado del baño?  
-Ha estado bien, gracias por la ropa.  
-No tienes que darlas, de todas formas he sido yo quien te ha traído aquí sin dejar que fueses a coger ropa a tu casa-hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que siguiese hablando-. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciésemos?  
-Quiero que Makoto…que tú me seques el pelo  
-¿Qué te seque el pelo? Pero si nunca quieres que te lo seque  
-Me gusta cuando me secas el pelo…Aunque no lo diga  
“A mí también me encanta secarte el pelo” Eso es lo que me hubiese gustado decir, pero no me atreví. Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no me atrevía a confesarle mis sentimientos, me conformaba con estar a su lado y poder observarlo y hablar con él todos los días, simplemente así era feliz. Sé que algún día estos sentimientos rebosarán y no seré capaz de guardarlos más para mí mismo, pero hasta que ese momento llegué, disfrutaré cada segundo que pase contigo. Seguí secándote el pelo hasta que te quedaste dormido, entonces me acerqué, posé mis labios en él y susurré:  
-Haru, me alegro de haberte conocido


	2. La perspectiva de Haru

Empecé a abrir los ojos, poco a poco, intentando no deslumbrarme con la luz de la habitación. Me había quedado dormido mientras Makoto me secaba el pelo. Me sentía muy a gusto mientras me lo secaba, pero nunca pensaba que me quedaría dormido en una situación así. Giré la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí, Makoto se había tumbado y se había quedado dormido también. Me levanté del suelo y dejé la toalla colgada de la silla que había enfrente del escritorio. Ya levantado pude observar mejor a Makoto. Su cara mientras dormía tenía una expresión muy calmada, si me lo preguntasen nunca lo admitiría pero diría que hasta era adorable la forma en la que dormía. Con cuidado de no despertarle, me senté en el borde de la cama, por su posición diría que siguió secándome el pelo y luego se tumbó para descansar, aunque se quedó dormido, aún tenía las piernas colgando fuera de la cama.  
Aproveché para mirar su cara más de cerca. Su piel se veía suave y se notaba que estaba bien cuidada, tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba por ella mientras dormía, sus labios eran finos y tenía unas pestañas algo largas para ser un hombre. Algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la frente, cuando fui a retirarlos me di cuenta del pelo tan suave que tenía, a pesar de nadar en la piscina casi todos los días no lo tenía estropeado sino que estaba muy bien cuidado.  
Me había quedado embobado observándolo un buen rato, así que decidí volver a la realidad y me senté erguido otra vez. No podíamos dormir de esa manera, por lo que tenía que despertar a Makoto. Puse mi mano en su hombro y empecé a zarandearlo.  
-Makoto, despierta, tenemos que abrir la cama para poder dormir.  
-Ha…Haru…-Se levantó poco a poco frotándose los ojos-Lo siento, me he quedado durmiendo mientras te secaba el pelo.  
-Deberíamos abrir la cama y acostarnos ya.  
-Sí, tienes razón, se nos ha hecho bastante tarde.  
Retiramos la colcha dejando solo las sábanas, era verano por lo que no hacía tanto frío como para taparse con algo más grueso. Apagamos las luces y nos tumbamos, los dos dándonos las espaldas. La cama no era pequeña, pero no era tan grande como para que estuviésemos los dos durmiendo muy anchos. Nuestras espaldas se tocaban. La espalda de Makoto era cálida, pero a pesar de ser verano no era un calor agobiante, el calor de Makoto era un calor reconfortante. Cada vez que sentía su calor daba la impresión de que no tenía por qué preocuparme más por nada, de que él estaría ahí para ayudarme y protegerme de todo lo que pudiese pasarme, a su lado dormía seguro, aunque sabía que de todas formas no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme mientras dormía.  
Sentí la necesidad de dar la vuelta en la cama, de dormir mirando hacia Makoto, así que lo hice. Habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia y teníamos confianza, no debía resultar extraño que conociéndonos de tantos años no intimásemos ni aunque fuese un poco, dormir juntos de esa manera debía ser algo natural entre amigos que se conocían de hace ya tiempo. O al menos eso es de lo que intentaba convencerme a mí mismo. Me volteé mientras seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo eran cosas normales para dos personas que se conocían de hace tantos años. Extendí mis brazos para poder rodear toda su espalda mientras trataba de acomodarme en ella, primero pasé mi brazo derecho por debajo de su costado, luego pasé el brazo izquierdo por encima de él, hasta acabar sujeto firmemente con mis brazos. Makoto así se sentía mucho más cálido, notaba su corazón latiendo en las palmas de mis manos, bajé mi cabeza de la almohada al colchón, para poder hundir mi cara en su espalda. La espalda de Makoto era ancha por lo que me había costado rodearla, aún así una vez que lo había hecho me sentía reconfortado. Había dejado de autoconvencerme una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema, solo quería relajarme y dormir tranquilo.  
Los latidos de Makoto empezaron a ir cada vez más rápidos, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.  
-Haru, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, no era el tono calmado que Makoto siempre tenía.  
-Tenía ganas de dormir para el otro lado y tu espalda es cálida y cómoda. ¿Estás cómodo así?  
-Estoy bien así, no tienes de qué preocuparte.  
-Entonces mejor, buenas noches Makoto.  
-Buenas noches, Haru  
Al poco rato me quedé dormido abrazando a Makoto, tengo la impresión de que, aunque yo dormí perfectamente, él no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.  
La luz que entraba por la ventana llenaba el cuarto. Bostecé y empecé a frotarme los ojos. Me sentía muy ancho en la cama, al poco me di cuenta de que era porque Makoto ya no estaba tumbado a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de que se había ido? Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscarlo, quizás ya había bajado a desayunar porque veía que no me despertaba. La cocina estaba vacía, al igual que el salón o el estudio. No había nadie en la casa. Me dirigí a las escaleras, antes pasando por el baño, pero entonces me choqué contra alguien que justo salía de él. Era Makoto. Llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, se estaba secando el pelo. Intentaba no mirar a otro sitio que no fuese su cara, en vano, mis ojos no paraban de distraerse mirando su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban bien definidos a causa del entrenamiento diario, en la piscina se notaban más aún. No es que mirase a Makoto solamente, como capitán debía estar al tanto de la forma física de cada uno, pero no puedo negar que no me fijase más en Makoto que en los otros dos.  
-Parece que ya te has despertado, Haru. Como aún estabas durmiendo no quería despertarte para decirte que me iba a dar una ducha.  
-Me he preocupado porque cuando he bajado a mirar dónde estabas no había nadie.  
-Mis padres se han ido de excursión con Ren y Ran hace ya unas horas, por eso solo estamos tú y yo en la casa.  
-Tengo algo de hambre.  
-¿Quieres que desayunemos?  
-Por mí sí.  
-Voy a subir a vestirme ¿Quieres que te preste ropa para cambiarte?  
-No, no de momento estoy bien con esto. Empezaré a preparar el desayuno.  
Fui para la cocina mientras Makoto subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Era imposible para mí estar ahí mientras se vestía. Aunque intentase negarlo cada vez, hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Makoto. Había pasado sin que me diese cuenta, no sé si por culpa de todos los años que llevábamos juntos o por cualquier otra cosa, pero simplemente había pasado. No tenía planeado contárselo de momento, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría Makoto, o sí, a partir de mi confesión, se sentiría incómodo con nuestra relación. A la vez solo quería que se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos y abordase él el tema. Es muy incomodo sentir esto por alguien con quien he pasado tanto tiempo y tengo tantos recuerdos.  
-¿No puede él sentir lo mismo?-me pregunté mientras seguía haciendo el desayuno.


End file.
